Ark 1 Episode 5.5: Everyone's a Critic
Main Cast 941a33603fe3cbb71cf3d897a8cbbdec.jpg|Salem Roger 12.jpg|Leon Darby ' ''Mo Ne Choi '''I ' tumblr_mkegzbNGde1qk22uwo1_500.gif ' https://youtu.be/VIxb9LAvHfE?list=PLCA8EEF57A6802439&t=2 ) The sounds of Salem's sport's car ripping against the pavement could've be heard as he raced through Gotham streets. How stupid! If he knew any of this was still going on he wouldn't of left, he would've looked at the empty seat next to him it seemed Frostbite had other plans man he could've used her help with saving some of the citizens in Gotham but there was no need to complain now. With one hand on the steering wheel Salem began to look through his car hoping to find his suit or his bag all he could find was his Kusarigama and Ninja stars great looks like he was going to have to do this the hard way. In his surprise he would've saw high above a figure vacating from the scene just as he got a closer look Salem would've noticed that was the same man following him earlier and as he passed Salem the Prince would've noticed something else it was a bit far fetch but he could've sworn he saw him hold the head of one of the GCPD agents from the museum "No fucking way! Looks liike this traffic jam going to have to wait I need to get some answers!" tumblr_n1roiivwzf1r5rnoxo1_500-5593e8ad8ccf2.gif ' '(https://youtu.be/yEcc_Xoce2s?list=PLCA8EEF57A6802439&t=2 <-Theme) Now perfoming an perfect U-turn his sports car tires created a almost perfect donut as he was heading back he would've sworn he saw Frostbite with Raybands? Anyway his car would've fled right past her as he was headed back towards the way he came, Jolt was to high to fly with his car it almost seemed like a waste of time until he noticed the ramp Frostbite had created.(-Flashback-) "You're going to have to trust me for once." She offered a construct of ice that would lead up to the rooftops of Gotham, and hopefully save them from all the chaos down below. ) "Alright.." Gripping his steering wheel Salem would've rode up the ramp with all his speed his horse power roaring as the ramp would've taken the car flight high enough for Salem to press the button to keep it a float he had aimed to appear on the side of Jolt. With the help with his Peak Human Sensory System, meaning his natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection. With his steady aimed sights on Jolt Salem would've attempted to swerve his car in front of Jolt his Kusarigama in his lap with his hand wrapped around the chain as he would've said in a calm manner "Going anywhere?" Katon: The masked man was rather shocked when the Al Gul pulled off a stunt to get in front of him in the air, he'd never seen anyone perform such daring feats with a car before. However he figured is another person to just try and get in his way, he wasn't going to show any mercy. The masked man hurled the body of the cop at the car ahead of him with the air catching him and slamming the body into the window of the car while It was a distraction while he completely transformed into a single streaming spear of electricity. In this form the masked man could go straight through the car cutting it in half and ultimately causing it to blow up with the currents sent through it. Afterward regardless if he managed to blowup Salem inside the car with it or not he would quickly return to his partial transformation to catch L eon’s body which would have begun falling violently after ramming into the side of the car. Kideme: What started out to be a simple act of taking his wayward little sister to school turned into a catastrophic car accident with a 99 car pile up that spanned for blocks on end now. Officer Rex Ellington was thanking his lucky stars that his father had been adamant about him enrolling in boy scouts to learn survival skills and that his memory from the police academy was still fresh on his mind and in his physical repertoire. Had it not been for those things, it would have been more than likely that he'd be dead right now. He was keeping low and using the network of T-boned cars to make his way around the accident scene. He relied on his sense of sound and smell to keep up from turning around to look up, and because of that, he could smell gunpowder and gasoline, but he could hear and feel the vibration of homemade explosives and gunshots to know that he didn't need to. Instead, he crept around to cars, helping any wounded or petrified bystanders out of their cars and off to safety. Rex had made it a third of the way down the first block when he saw the absolutely heroic but disheartening act of Officer Darby giving his life to save that of another woman. Leon was an aspiration to young recruits like himself and to see one of the men he looked up to be taken down....well it was both scary and humbling. If someone as talented and brave as Darby could die, then so could a rookie fresh out of the academy but it made him more determined to want to fight crime and bring justice to the individuals responsible.... Speaking of the devil herself....Queen was having a seat at her makeshift throne at the register's counter. She watched as her fellow jokers were stuffing the five freshly terminated customers into empty flour sacks and dropping them off into the back. While her porcelain dolly made her rather young face look jovial and happy, she was, in fact, frowning with uncamouflaged annoyance. "They're late." She spat rather sharply at one clown who looked a bit restless. "Go out the side and check traffic, we're running out of time...." Tak glanced up at the 75 inch LED that had been plastered in one corner for any customers to have something to watch while they awaited or feasted on their bakery goods. All over the TV on Gotham Morning News was an aerial view of the accident, half of which was now in napalm flames and colored bright with neon paints. The front half was pockmarked with cops and clowns shooting each other while the remaining civilians were running, looting or fighting. The back half of track was practically a mini car dealership of abandoned vans, sedans and trucks but from little cross streets more police backup was coming. Just when queen was about to pull her phone out, she heard the thunderous purr of two semi's pulling up to the front and sides of the bakery, with another truck honking at the back. "Final-fucking-ly..."Up at the mouth of the accident, the police were getting low on firepower. Not because they were running out of ammo or losing a lot of men to casualties....even though both was true, but with the sticky lava-like substance of burning soap getting everywhere plus being blinded by paint? It was making for a very sticky, dysfunctional situation. Not to mention with these Jokers seeming to multiply and literally jumping around everywhere, the police were slowly being backed into a corner and the thought of treat was nearing fruition. ZatannaZatara: Following his gaze, she sees the incoming strikes. Her eyes widen then she lets out a sharp yelp as he scoops her up by the waist. Before she could blink, flames and shrapnel were surrounding them as the movement sent her hair flying over her face. She missed the most of what was going on, everything moving too fast for her to even react. As he shielded her, she began to panic, feeling the heat and a few pieces of flying hot metal and rubber whipped past her legs and causing a few burns on her hands that gripped in a tight hold on the man. With the sudden feeling of falling and then the sudden impact, she lost consciousness. As Mo Ne came through, her ears were ringing and her vision was slightly blurry. Even with that, she was able to sit up slowly, her head spinning, and saw the retreating figure of some other man carrying away her savior. “Dong!” (Shit in Korean) She shook her head a bit and scrambled up to standing. All around her was smoke, paint and then suddenly soap? She immediately got irritated, she should have gotten her ass out of there when she had the chance. Now, some guy she tried to help got hurt anyway and even worse, kidnapped. Sweeping a hand through her hair to finger comb it back, she looked to the substance that was mostly overwhelming the police force. If anything, she needed to lend a hand instead of only worrying about her own personal injustices. Kneeling, she swept her arms out to her sides then began making circular motions towards the ground. Just beneath her moving hands, a small cyclone built up, becoming larger with each sweep of her hands. She focused on this as it rapidly grew larger into a tunnel of wind rising into the sky. Her best plan for now was to dispel the toxic substance away from the police and towards the already oozing and burning semi truck that had exploded. With the cyclone making its way in a jerking zig-zag line between the cops and the soapy mass, she was forced to stand and walk along a few feet away from it to direct it, wishing she had three more hands and her knives with her. "Alright what's going on here!" Shouted the voice of Dean Striker who had just ran to the scene with a swat of cops behind him. Dean had been pretty well suited for this adventer here, he wore a Modular OPC Vest. Over his vest he wore an heavily enforced field jacket, after seeing the news and getting word Dean knew this was not a drill. resident_evil___albert_wesker_by_meiharu-d39xphx.jpg He would've pressed the side of his ear piece the device blinked the color blue before the sounds of another GCPD agent could be heard his petrified voice placed a slight of doubt in Dean's spirits. "Slow down Barry Allen tell me what's wrong." The commissioner attempted to calm his down but after hearing the news it couldn't even think what to say. "Co-Com-Commissioner..They're saying Leon is dead I've haven't seen it for myself but the others are saying he went with the explosions boss. There saying it's the same man from the office, and with the JOKerz tearing up these streets we cant move.. And there's something else. The person who Leon saved she's up alone out of her reach, there saying she moving the wind. It's Gotham I dont really know what to call it" Dean would've been mindful of the ooz making sure he didn't touch anything but as he moved forward he would've spoke to his team. "We fight today and we Mourn tomorrow. Let our memories help us. I just brought another unit continue to push we cant let them win. I'll go after of air bender." Dean would've packed his Golden Magnum pistol placing it on his side as from a GCPD truck he would've pulled out a AUG assault rifle. He would've made his attempt to were Mo was he needed to know the information about Leon and she was the one who could fill in the blanks. He would've approached her "GCPD! Ma'm I gotten word that one of my men saved you tonight? is this true?" Elsewhere ( https://youtu.be/p-7Il2ceWB0?list=RDVIxb9LAvHfE&t=28 ) Salem eyes would looked as Leon's body would've hit his car within the moments he said. "Bitch my car!" But it seemed Jolt didn't really care because of what came next his body would've formed into a stream of light aiming to come through towards Salem. But as Jolt would've came through the already down window of Salem's sport car it would've gave Salem the time he needed to escape. The moment Jolt would've came through the window Salem would've slid to his door handle side and drop down the story high drop. The moment Salem's fell he would've still held his Kusarigama due to it being wrapped around his wrist when he first arrived in front of Jolt. With the Kusarigama in hand Salem would've allowed his body to free falling his form would've kept his body straight as Salem body would've been performing 360 spins through the air of Gotham city. The wind was blazing around Salem his shirt and jacket rippling heavily but with everything going on Salem held his sights of Leon's body which had been falling. Salem waited for the right time before whipping out his right hand rearing it back before launching it forward with his Kusarigama. The chains would've wrapped around an large pole before swinging Salem straight for Leon who had snatched his body over to him as he swung hard on a rooftop. Salem's back would've hit the door leading to the lowers floors, but he kept Leon safe. "Fuck! That hurt.."BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM The sight of his sports car explosion would've shattered Salem, who slowly got up "I just finished paying my car payments! Ooooh I'm going to kill you!" In route Salem would've saw a couple of ambulances downstairs. "Bingo..Alright leon work with me." Salem would've placed him on his back using his Kusarigama to hold on to him with him having no legs it was easier to move him around. Blood stains would've covered Salem's back and hair as the Prince would've opened the rooftop down and attempt to make his way downstairs. He knew Leon didn't have much time left so Salem allowed his Chi to flow from his body the misty red aura as he attempted to share this aura with Leon attempting to give his body his own latent energy. Racing through the stairs Salem would've ran into the lobby and quickly went inside the elevator to go down. He didn't think Jolt saw him he would've poundered on his idea of attack if Jolt did attempt to fight him. "Oh were the hell is Ice Cube when you need her he wondered. When the doors opened Salem had also saw a GCPD agent with this attempt he aimed to give Leon to the medical truck. "My God.. is that Leon?" One of the agents would've said "We gotta get him some help I'm calling the Com here. Captain we have Leon here in Levitt by the bakery!" Katon: The masked man was a bit irritated with the Al Gul boy especially after he managed to escape the car and snatch up Leon before the man could. The masked man landed on the top of the roof that Salem landed only and simply watched him run away with Leon down the stairs and to the medics. He could have easily caught up to the boy but saw no point to pursue with the medics offering a better chance of Leon's survival than the masked man first ideal. He also didn't agree with fighting children and that’s what he considered Salem, just a child running around trying to be a hero. “ He's fast...well there is more ways to skin a cat than one I hope to see you again Leon hah aha” the masked man said before turning into pure electricity and flying off towards Gotham bay. Meanwhile Kendrick had finally went back to working on his headquarters, Kenya had come back with some supplies and was now helping him set the place up. One of the first things were a large computer on the wall similar to the one in the old aged bat-cave and was broadcasting the news the entire time they had been working so the two could keep up with the situation. Kideme: The sides of the trucks were labeled as part of the KB & Wells Poultry Company and men dressed up in baby blue button ups, black caps and brown leather gloves were hauling in white boxes by the stockpile on dollies fresh off the truck. To hasten the process the Jokers were also hauling boxes off from the truck and into the bakery. Queen stood watch, making a mental count of each box that was deposited into the bakery until the place was filled nearly to the brim with boxes and all three trucks were empty. Once it had all been said and done, the one man who had been standing around too approached Queen. Kideme: "Three hundred kilos of each as per your request, Senorita." Tak nodded only once, jerking her head at one of the clowns standing nearby, who promptly disappeared through the back. "How much do I owe you?" Her tone was even but her expression borderline on a dark smile, to which the long-haired man in a sharp suit smirked back. "Trenta." A smile slow spread across her face then as she stared off just beyond him. Kideme: Back on the streets some minutes later, things were looking bleaker and bleaker for the cops, even with backup coming to the rescue. At first, the cards were seeming to stack in their favor....the Jokers were dropping! Many of them had started to back up, and they were slowly gaining the advantage in numbers, but still the Jokers had the advantage of surprise and unusual offense. However, just before the order was given to back out, the horizontal precipitation of paint and bullets began to cease simultaneously. A woman literally covered head to toe in a layer of liquidy black....PVC?..appeared? Her head was naught a giant shiny black ball and she wretched forward, shooting her left arm and stretching it into a point, ensnaring a joker right through the gullet. A sputter of blood spat out from his body as the woman's giant spike arm retracted out of him, leaving a gaping hole as he fell to the ground. And before the clowns could make two with two, she began to target the others, skewering them and gutting them out one by one. The cops had a prime opportunity here if ever they had one... Mo Ne stayed close to her whirlwind which stretched higher in the sky with the more debris and speed it picked up. She was able to twist the trajectory of the flying bullets and reduce her chance of getting hit by remaining close to her twisting winds. Her hair was whipping around her face when the officer's voice reached her. She dropped her hands and turned to look at him, her spinning cyclone evaporating back into the air. Then realising she could only half see, she swept a hand through her hair and dropped into a crouch to avoid most of the fire. She raised her voice a little so that he could hear her. "One of your men? I didn't catch his name but yea, and he was pretty bad ass about it. Knowing he was with the force makes me feel a little less stupid about trying to help in this mess..." She was about to add that she's sorry before noticing something else. The sudden silence had her looking around and catching the scene of a joker gang member getting served up like a kabob. She stared on, probably looking as flustered as everyone else. "Daebak." As she breathed the Korean word that basically meant 'wow' or 'awesome', she stood back up. Just as Salem would've turned his head he would've witness Jolt dashing away into the streets of Gotham he was getting away, a half of him wanted to chase him but the other half knew he was needed here. The medical staff would've taken Leon away some disgusted from his facial features he was a mess, these god damn Jokers were not letting up. Days like these made Salem curse Gotham and with his car gone there was nothing he could do here but wait. //-Elsewhere-// "One of your men? I didn't catch his name but yea, and he was pretty bad ass about it. Knowing he was with the force makes me feel a little less stupid about trying to help in this mess..." Hearing Mo words Dean Striker had become a bit depressed of losing another Agent, a good cop like Leon was hard to come by his men had been in his ear wanting revenge for their friend they wanted Joker blood. Dean was slowly leaning to the idea but he knew that was no way to honor Leon's name. He would've pressed his ear piece as he spoke to them. Yes. I'm saying we incite people bad people, degenerates, to kill each other. Yes, once upon a time, that was illegal. But once upon a time, we were part of the United States of America, living under its laws and its justice system. Now we're not. There's no law. But we can still have order if we impose it. And we will impose it, because it's our city, and we want to live in an ordered society. We're going to take back this city -- because we think it's worth saving. If we kill this city would have no heroes left. " With the Jokers leaving he knew the best option was to also fall back it was time to make admins with this city. "Pack up were going home." Category:Ark 1